Dean's Questions
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: So after The New Day used Ambreigns, Tumblr and Fanfiction all in one sentence on this Monday's Raw, this idea popped into my ree Prompts In One: Dean has some very important questions to ask his friend Kofi Kingston of The New Day... 1) What on earth is Ambreigns? 2) What is Tumblr? 3)And do people really write fanfiction about him? Will he get the answers he wants?


**_A/N: So after The New Day used Ambreigns, Tumblr and Fanfiction all in one sentence on this Monday's Raw, this idea popped into my head._**

 ** _Prompt: Dean has some very important questions to ask his friend Kofi Kingston of The New Day..._**

 ** _1) What on earth is Ambreigns?_**

 ** _2) What is Tumblr?_**

 ** _3)And do people really write fanfiction about him?_**

 ** _Will he get the answers he wants?_**

 ** _Will he likes the answers he gets?_**

 ** _Hope you like it x x x_**

* * *

 ** _Prompt 1: What On Earth Is Ambreigns?_**

Dean was standing in the Gorilla position on Monday Night Raw, just like any other Monday night, nothing out of the ordinary.

Or well at least Dean Ambrose thought as he bounced on his feet, his fingers tapping against his collarbone.

He stood waiting for his cue, he could hear The New Day speak, he didn't really hang around with them that much as a whole group, he did hang around with Kofi Kingston, they were quite good friends, he was excited to be in a match against him, Kofi was a high flyer, a dare devil, almost like Dean was but the only exception was Dean was a lunatic, he as crazy or so they said.

He listened as he heard The New Day's promo in the middle of the squared circle, he heard Big E say his surname _Ambrose_ , then Xavier Woods said _Reigns_ , and then he heard a word, a name he was unfamiliar with, his friend Kofi Kingston said _Ambreigns_.

What on earth is Ambreigns?

Dean would definitely be asking Kofi later as he heard his best friend's music playing, so Dean knew it was nearly time for him to go out there and do what he does best.

Fight.

He heard his music sound off and he was up and at it, down the ramp, taking in the fans, meeting Roman in the ring, doing their usual fist bump greeting and squaring up to The New Day.

As Dean squares up to Kofi, he is smiling, Dean always smiles when he's in the ring, normally if he's in the ring with anyone he cares about and right now there is two people he cares about, one is his tag team partner- Roman Reigns and the other is the man standing across the ring from him, Kofi Kingston.

 _"Just one thing man"_ Dean whispers to Kofi as they put each other in various wrestling holds.

 _"Yeah"_ Kofi whispers back.

 _"What is Ambreigns?"_ Dean asks before he is whipped into the corner by Kofi.

 _"You don't know?"_ Kofi asks as he launches himself into Dean in the corner.

 _"No"_ Dean shakes his head.

 _"It's your shipping name with Roman"_ Kofi whispers as he goes for a spinning heel kick and misses.

 _"What?"_ Dean whispers in shock before getting ran through by Big E off the tag.

As Dean lies with his back flat on the canvas, if he was in a cartoon he'd have stars spinning around his head, but this is real life and his head hurts, all he hears is Roman chanting his name to rally him on.

* * *

 _ **Prompt 2: What Is Tumblr?**_

When Dean manages to stumble backstage he doesn't go into the locker room with Roman, he instead goes to find Kofi, he needs more answers.

I mean who on earth came up with the name Ambreigns?

He remembers from The New Days' Promo that Xavier said something about Tumblr, what was that? Dean knew it was something to do with the internet, and as people were well aware Dean wasn't an Internet master, he thought Social Media was irrelevant- He didn't need his private life all over the internet.

 _"Kofi, we need to talk"_ Dean announces as he walks into the locker room, his friend is about to get changed, he looks up at Dean, _"Yeah sure what's up?"_ He asks Dean, who fidgets nervously before sitting on the bench on the other side of Kofi.

 _"Is this about the Ambreigns thing? Dude I really thought you knew, like you and Roman do spend a lot of time together"_ Kofi says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind of is to Dean as Roman is his best friend after all, now Dean was going off topic.

 _"No it's not that"_ He deadpans Kofi.

 _"So what's up?"_ His friend asks him.

 _"What's Tumblr?"_ He asks him curiously.

 _"What?!"_ Kofi asks laughing, he meant his what as more of a rhetorical question but Dean still goes ahead and answers Kofi's what.

 _"After you said Ambreigns"_ Dean pauses briefly before carrying on, _"Xavier said that's what they call them on Tumblr? So what is Tumblr?"_ He asks.

 _"Oh Dude..."_ Kofi says patting him on his back and Dean sighs.

 _"Ok, here look"_ Kofi says pulling out a phone from one of the bags in the room, he shows Dean pictures of Dean and Roman together with people called ** _AmbreignsFoLifeYall_** saying _**I wish someone would look at me the way Dean looks at Roman.**_

There was one that a gif- What is a GIF Dean asks, It's a moving picture of him and Roman after Roman defeated Dean to become the WWE World HeavyWeight Champion- another Tumblr account called _**Ambreigns-Is-Real**_ said _**Look how proud Dean is of his Daddy Roman ;)**_

 _"Did that person just call Roman my daddy?"_ Dean asks kind of repulsed- Roman and him were the same age.

 _"Yeah they mean that in a sexual way- there's also a lot of that on the fanfictions sites"_ Kofi says and instantly shuts his mouth as a shocked expression falls over Dean's face.

* * *

 _ **Prompt 3: And Do People Really Write Fanfictions About Him?**_

 _"I'm sorry did you say fanfiction sites?"_ Dean asks Kofi, who is looking anywhere but Dean's eyes right now.

 _"Yes"_ Kofi answers quietly.

 _"And they include me?"_ Dean asks Kofi.

 _"Yes"_ Kofi answers again.

 _"And Roman?"_ Dean asks curiously.

 _"Yes" Kofi deadpans,_ as if it wasn't obviously.

 _"And this is where Ambreigns began?"_ Dean asks Kofi who finally looks up at him before he answers.

 _"Well Yes and No!"_ He answers nervously.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Dean questions Kofi wide eyed.

 _"Fans write from what they see, so clearly people think there's something between you and Roman"_ Kofi answers quietly as if not to make Dean freak out.

 _"But there isn't"_ Dean says immediately.

 _"Not what fanfiction sites say"_ Kofi says matter-of-factly.

 _"Give me that"_ Dean grabs the smartphone from his friends hand, and pulls the google page up, typing in Ambreigns Fanfiction, Kofi eyes Dean curiously as he can't see what the Lunatic Fringe is looking at.

 _"There is a lot of Ambreigns fanfiction, I don't know where to start"_ Dean says showing Kofi, who doesn't seem surprised.

 _"Dean don't open that can of worms!"_ Kofi warns his friend.

 _"Why not?"_ Dean's head shoots from looking at the phone screen to Kofi.

 _"You won't be able to look at Roman the same way again if you do"_ Kofi says as it's almost as if he's speaking from experience, _"Unless you already look at him that way?"_ Kofi says, Dean huffs, handing Kofi back his phone and leaving his friend's locker room.

* * *

When Dean finally returns back to his own locker room Roman is getting changed he has light grey sweatpants on, but he has no shirt on, his beautiful muscular chest exposed to him.

 _"Are you ok?"_ Roman asks Dean, Dean just stares at him for a minute, _"Dean?"_ Roman repeats his best friends name, he walks over to him, he places his hand on his arm, _"You ok?"_ He asks again.

 _"Yeah, sure"_ He says before shrugging Roman's arm off him, still feeling Roman's warmth against his skin.

How was he going to explain this to Roman? Dean gets changed in silence trying to formulate a plan of how to tell Roman about these fanfictions he's found.

The car ride is even worse it isn't comfortable silence as it normally is, Roman is driving, Dean is looking at his phone, this makes Roman really curious, Dean had been acting weird after their match tonight.

 _"Dude, you don't normally spend so much time with your phone what are you doing on it?"_ Dean hears Roman ask, he looks at his phone and then back to his long haired best friend.

 _"I was just reading something"_ Dean says simply.

 _"Anything exciting?"_ Roman asks him.

 _"Nope"_ Dean says trying to sound as normal as possible.

 _"You look like it's exciting baby"_ Roman says, as his hand rests against Dean's leg.

 _"Well, it's not my fault some of these fans ship us"_ Dean says excitedly.

 _"What?"_ Roman laughs.

 _"You know what The New Day were saying about Ambreigns, Tumblr and Fanfiction"_ Dean says and Roman can see how excited Dean is, he just smiles at him before he replies _"And what the real thing isn't good enough for you?"_ Roman asks smirking.

 _"Obviously you know it is Roman"_ Dean says, kissing the Samoan's check "But _you need to read some of this stuff, it's pure gold, especially this one where you punish me.."_ Dean says turning to face Roman once more, Dean has a smirk plastered on his face.

 _"Maybe you can read it to me later in bed"_ Roman says as his hand squeezes Dean's leg causing the man to moan a little and now Roman's the one with a smirk on his face as his eyes are on the road ahead of him.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review_** ** _x x x_**


End file.
